


Niki, Can You Hear Me?

by funkymonkey99



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Friendship, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Heavy Angst, I am so sorry, I cried writing this, I wrote this after watching a really sad movie, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Philza, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Not Romance, Pain, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, niki is about to be a villain, this was so cruel, wilbur is fucking dead, wilbur is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkymonkey99/pseuds/funkymonkey99
Summary: Niki uncovers a cassette from Wilbur and starts to spiral. Lots of pain and angst - centering around Ghostbur not knowing how to communicate yet.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Niki, Can You Hear Me?

Niki, Can You Hear Me?  
  
Wilbur floats above Niki and watches her as she sorts through his boxes. _Wilbur Clothes_. He watches as she opens it up and divides the contents into “discard” “keep” “for Tommy” “for Fundy” and “for Philza. ”   
  
Wil silently watches as she picks up his yellow sweater. He watches as she brings it to her face and breathes in, a muffled sob coming from underneath the clothing. He watches as she pulls it over her own shirt. She lets out a second sob, and her hands shake almost imperceptibly. She draws out a piece of white, red and blue fabric from inside the box labeled as clothes. Niki lays it slowly onto the steps she’s sat on.   
  
The L’manburg revolution suit. It seemed still so, new. It didn’t seem like something that had occurred around half a year ago. This wasn't - this was yesterday. She lets out a long, trembling breath. She doesn’t know what box to put it in. Would Tommy want it? Fundy, maybe? She’s keeping the yellow sweater. She’d just pretend it got lost in the fire.   
  
Wilbur watches as Niki places the suit in the “fundy” bag. Wil flinches involuntarily. As Niki goes to place the suit into his bag, something in the pockets falls out. Two things. Out falls a cassette tape and a player.   
  
“Wil really likes- liked old things, huh.” Wilbur smiles from behind her.   
  
_“I do.”_ He whispers.  
  
“Let’s see what this says. I don’t even know who I’m talking to. There isn’t even anyone here. Not anymore. ”   
  
Niki opens the cassette player and presses in the tape. She hasn’t seen the label but Wilbur has. For Niki.  
  
Niki sits back and begins to listen.   
  
“ _Hi!!_ _It’s Wilbur-_“  
“ _And Niki_!”  
“ _Shut up, Tommy, we’re busy._ _It’s August. And we wanted to play you a song!_ ”  
  
Niki begins to shake again.  
  
“I don’t want to listen to this.”  
  
Wilbur watches as she tries to switch it off and pull the tape out but it’s lodged.  
  
Niki sits and listens as Wilbur and her sing My L’Manburg. And she starts to cry.  
  
“ _I heard there was a special place._ ”  
  
Wilbur floats down to grab the cassette but it passes through his fingers like fog. Niki begins to cry, full sobs. Ones that shook her body harder than the last.   
  
“Make it STOP.” She screams, grabbing at the cassette. Her hands vibrating, trying in vain to make it stop but she can’t end the singing. Niki pounds her hands on the granite floor, over and over. Her sobs mixing with her screams and Wilbur begins to cry.  
  
“Stop, Niki, please. Niki \- stop. Oh, god. Niki please. ”He attempts to grab her wrists to stop them from banging into the ground but he can’t.  
  
“You fucking liar! You fucking, you... You goddamn liar! You son of a bitch - you. You lied to me, you lied to me. You fucking LIAR! You said... ”  
  
Wilbur reaches for her hands again, nothing working.  
  
“Niki please, Niki. Please stop please, niki please. ”   
  
“You said you’d stay! You promised us! You said we’d be ok! You promised us, you fucking liar! You. I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. I hate you. You lied to me. You lied to all of us. I hate you, Wilbur. I fucking hate you. ”   
  
Wilbur pulled her to him, his hands passing through her body. Air. He leans to her face.  
  
“I’m right here, Niki. Please, I’m right here. I am right here. Please, just hear me. Please stop, I didn’t - I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please Niki. Please - stop. ”   
  
Wilbur starts crying patterns of blue dripping onto the floor. He begs her to stop, but nothing can make her listen. She can’t hear him, why couldn’t she hear him.   
  
“ _For L’Manburg_.” As Niki hears the words of the last line in the song leads Niki to the ledge.   
  
She grabs the cassette and throws it to the floor. The tape clatters out. She rips the tape, stretching it out, breaking it all in her hands.   
  
“No, Niki, no. Please, no. ”  
  
She sits back down, trembling.   
  
“I hate you. You, you promised. Why did you lie to us? You said you were ok. ”  
  
“Sometimes, sometimes people lie, Niki. Sometimes people. They can’t tell you truth, they just. I don’t know. I love you and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, Niki. ”   
  
Wilbur curls around her crying form, trying to make her feel his presence.  
  
“It’s like. Wil, its like your right here. Your here and I just- I need you to go. Why can’t you let me go? Why can’t you leave? Can’t you see, I hate you? You lied to me and then, you stole my home. You took yourself and you took our home. ”  
  
Wilbur holds her, careful to keep his hands from slipping through her body.  
  
“I can still smell you. I can still, I can feel you everywhere. It’s like you’ve never left. Please, if you’re there, Wilbur. Show me you’re here. Please. ”  
  
“I’m here, Niki. I’m right here. Oh god, I’m so sorry. I’m here, I’m right here. Can you hear me? Can you hear me, Niki? I’m here. Oh god, I’m here. ”  
  
She can’t hear him.  
  
She stares at the limp rolls of tape in her hands, damaged beyond repair. The cassette player covered in stickers with the words Property of Wilbur Soot : D jotted on the side is in pieces on the floor, batteries rolling away and the case cracked.   
  
“No, no,” she sobs, “no - oh no. I didn’t. No.”  
  
She scrabbles on the floor, pulling the pieces back to her. She tries to put the tape back in, strands of it flowing in the breeze of the room. “Please, go back together. NO, please I didn’t- I didn’t mean it. Wilbur, no. Please, I’m sorry. ”  
  
“I’m so sorry Niki.”  
  
She sits back next to him, completely unaware that he’s sat with his arms around her, his face resting on her shoulder in the crook of her neck.  He places his hand on hers and begs silently. Please, hear me. I’m right here.  
  
“Come home, Wilbur. Come home. ”  
  
Wilbur sobs, drops of blue staining her yellow sweater.  
  
“Niki, I never left.”


End file.
